


Great, Cool

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Based on the song Great Cool because it weirdly fits with Aaron and Jimmy





	Great, Cool

Jimmy sat down, paper in front of him and pencil in hand. Letting out a short bottle laugh at how ironic it was that he did this. Aaron was the one who wrote yet here he was. About to write a letter to him that he would never read. But it had been a while and he needed to let it out. So he put his pencil down and got to work.

_Dear Aaron,_

_So we're on tour and I had decided to read a newspaper. You know how I don't because it's mostly uninteresting discourse. But I forgot my book at the hotel and I wanted to get lost in writing. That's probably your fault. You were on the second page, 'Aaron Charles upcoming author'. They used your middle name, is that your pen name? You had talked about a pen name a few times with me but anything you wrote while I was there never had your middle name. Anyway, it just made me think of you, which makes sense it's about you. It was surprising though, there was a picture and everything. And I could just say that I skimmed over it and went to the next story but that would be a huge lie. I read it, again and again, smiling to myself because you made it. I'm happy for you... but I can't help wondering if you would be in the same place if you stayed with me. I have the newspaper here and I'll probably put it in the box with everything else. It's cool that you've gotten this far, I'm happy for you and everything. Sometimes I wonder if this is what you wanted. Like really wanted. Because that was it, we broke up because we had different things in mind. Which makes sense but- no no, I should stop while I'm ahead. We chose this and it's great you got what you wanted. I'm doing perfectly fine and I should be thriving and it's so good that you got this. I'm happy for you, I swear._

_Sometimes I'm just not sure if this was worth you and me ending it._

_Whatever, I'll be fine. We've got our tour going on and I hope you'll come to see us. It would be really cool if you did. Even though I'd probably mess it up if we talked. Maybe this band would be worth it if I saw you. Maybe. I just hope you're happy._

_Sincerely, Jimmy._

Jimmy stood up. Looking at the note. He stared for a moment before grabbing it, folding it in half and putting it in an envelope. He marked the date on the front and set it down. Taking the other envelopes out and putting the newspaper at the bottom. He set them back in with the newest one on top. Jimmy grabbed the box and put it in his closet, in the back corner where no one look. And everything that marked he had thought of Aaron today was gone.

 

Aaron hated this. He thought it was one of the stupidest things he could be told to do but it worked. Which made him hate it even more. And he was completely ready to tell that to anyone who decided they would listen to his bullshit. Today that was his friend Anne.

"If you don't do this now I will take all your pens and pencils and you won't write till you do this!" Anne had told, and he had a paper due in the next few days that he had to edit. She already knew that so there was no way he was gonna say no.

"You are just here to listen and know that I actually did this. I am not talking to you and if you make any comments I _will_ stop" Aaron has told, but it was another thing she already knew. He wasn't one to get angry easily yet this never failed to get him riled up. So she didn't push it.

"Go ahead Charles," she told a smirk growing on her face as she sat down. Aaron rolled his eyes shaking his head, he swore sometimes that was such an annoying nickname.

Aaron turned away from her, trying to stay still as he looked at the white wall. He made his friends aware of this, he heard of a new band looked into it and Jimmy was in it. It made him panic and everything felt crashing in. he told his friends about it and they said he should do this 'exercise' again. So here he was. Aaron took a deep breath. Closed his eyes and thought about it. What would he say?

"It's radio, so like when I hear a good song I do what I can to remember it. And I've got a lot of connections so it wasn't hard to figure out the band. It's research that's like half my job. And you guys are famous, so a lot of my friends can sing a lot of your songs. So I borrowed an album while I did research, and I saw your name and then heard you sing. It was one line but I played over and over till I could get tired of it. But I didn't. You never sang much and either they found a way to convince you or you just liked them that much. Julia and Donny were the ones that wrote the song so it must have been one of them. But I just swear it makes the knot in my stomach tighten at the thought that you're with one of them. It's been a long time so it's not like you should let that affect how you feel about things, you aren't mine and I understand that. I just look at how far you come and-... I wish I could have been there" he stopped wiping his watery eyes. He was fine talking about it he just didn't understand why he had to talk about it like this. He turned on his heel, starting to pace trying to do something with his pent-up energy.

"You always said you didn't have a plan. You later said I made you start planning. I can only assume that you went back to being planless when we-... it said you were a law student. Which made complete sense but you never said anything about it to me. You never stopped talking about it though, those instruments. I'm happy you found success in them. And it sounds like you're doing great. I hope it's everything you wanted and more. But I- the truth is I miss you. A lot. And I wanna talk to you. A lot. Like if you were across the street I would walk over there right now and if you let me I would hug you and not let go till I had to." He stopped once more, wanting to wipe his tears but just closed his eyes. They didn't waver his voice so he didn't think he needed to stop them. He took another deep breath before continuing walking.

"I just look back at it and don't understand. Like we were scared and we were becoming a real couple even if others couldn't know. It wasn't the honeymoon phase, we were real. Which was scary. I had no idea what I was doing and I was so confused. Everything was going so good and we survived a lot together, I mean holy hell we met while fighting side by side. And for a long time as a kid, nothing went my way so I was convinced that something bad was gonna happen. That we would be ripped apart. So when I got offered to be transferred I took it. I didn't think you would be so angry but you were and you didn't talk to me and then we broke up days before I left. I was scared the love would fade and it would all be fake or something stupid. And I regret it but I can't take it back and I doubt you would want me back because you have a life and you probably love one of those boys and I'm sitting here still lovesick like a dope." Aaron thought it over, he wished he was wrong. He wished he could move on and be in a completely happy relationship. But he couldn't think of not being with Jimmy, so he didn't date anyone.

"But this doesn't have an easy wrap-up. I'm happy for you Jimmy. I happy you have the fans and love you deserve. Even if not directly. I'm happy you get to do something you love and you get to express yourself with people you care about. I'm happy everything turned out great with you. I just regret how you and I turned out" He finished. It felt weird. He hadn't said that out loud before. That he regretted breaking up with Jimmy Campbell. The Jimmy Campbell that played both the clarinet and the saxophone in The Donny Nova Band. The Jimmy Campbell who dated him and survived an attack that killed most of his crew. The Jimmy that he would likely never see in person again.


End file.
